hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazo TRG
The Kazo TRG is a powerful bolt-action sniper rifle. In Hitman: Absolution, it replaces the W2000 Sniper as Agent 47's signature sniper rifle. Description Apart from the sniper being the signature sniper of both Agent 47 and Raymond Kulinsky, it is based upon the real-world Sako TRG-42 sniper rifle manufactured by Sako Arms, which is based in Riihimäki, Finland. The TRG can be chambered in the .300 Winchester Magnum or the .338 Lapua Magnum round. What makes the TRG line special is the tech it's made with, including a cold-hammer forged receiver and a free-floating, heavy, chrome moly barrel that is easier to maintain and less likely to degrade or rust, and offers increased strength while providing reduced weight. There are various other innovations that help to give the TRG line a well-deserved reputation for accuracy, reliability, and durability in the field. While it is legally available for purchase by private owners, this weapon is primarily used by military and law enforcement. Locations Hitman: Blood Money *'The Murder of Crows' - In whatever room Raymond Kulinsky hides. Hitman: Sniper Challenge *A silenced Kazo TRG is the only weapon Agent 47 can use during the game. It also has considerably better scoping ability than in Hitman: Blood Money. As players replay the challenge and continue scoring, they unlock upgrades for it such as a larger magazine and faster reloading. Hitman: Absolution *'The King of Chinatown' - On the table in Snowman's apartment. *'Birdie's Gift' - In a box in the dugout around the range, go around the trench, past the room that requires keycard to open. *'Dexter Industries' - At the opening of the tunnel in the Factory Compound * [[Operation Sledgehammer|'Operation Sledgehammer']]' '- A silenced Black Kazo TRG can be found in the sniper's nest in Hope Fair. *'Blackwater Park' - A silenced Black Kazo TRG can be found in Lenny's room. *'Absolution' - 47 starts with a silenced, 5-round magazine version. Variants *'Agency Kazo TRG' - Customizable version. Gallery Sako TRG-42.jpg 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_3PV_-_SAKO_TRG-42.jpg|The rifle in Blood Money. Kazo_trg.png Kazo TRG Mardi gras.jpg|47 using the Kazo TRG rifle in Mardi Gras parade. 138POI Sniper.jpg|The Kazo TRG as an Absolution pre-order offer Sako trg42.jpg|The Sako TRG 42 in real life. Kazo_TRG.png|Kazo TRG in Absolution. Black_Kazo_TRG.png|Black Kazo TRG in Absolution. Trivia *The scope on the Hitman: Blood Money version of Kazo TRG is fairly weak, it only has one zoom level and a small field of view; however the ringed reticle can help 47 hit moving targets. The weapon is also incredibly accurate despite its mediocre scope. *Except the Upgraded W2000 Sniper, this is the only bolt-action gun in Hitman: Blood Money. *The suppressed Kazo TRG is easily the best sniper rifle in Hitman: Absolution, but as with other silenced guns, the enemies will still react to your shot and look for the victim, although they're not sure where Agent 47 is located. *In Birdie's Gift mission, the Kazo TRG is briefly introduced by the clerk in the gun store. References Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Firearms Category:Sniper rifles